And that's how the cookie crumbles Maybe
by fanwarrior
Summary: Hey, these aren't my lovely character's, they're Cassandra Clare's. This is my first story. It contains spoilers from Clockwork Angel and Clockwork Prince and it's when Jessamine didn't go to jail. (or whatever it is;) Rate? Tell me what you like and dislike? I'm confused easily, so don't be surprised if this goes wrong:')


Chapter .1.

"Cecily?" Will's look hardened, then softened once more.

"Lighten up Will, I'm old enough." She scoffed, jerking her head toward Charlotte. "So, who's the leader? Is it you?" She looked toward Jessamine, smiling slightly.

"Ugh, God no... Do I seem that... that-" She got up, running out of the room.

"Ignore her. I'm the head of the institute. -Charlotte. This is my husband Henry. How did you find us?" Charlotte said, looking down at herself awkwardly. She had such a small body.

"Jem. A word?" Will looked directly passed Tessa, who was sitting nearest to him.

Jem nodded, shrugging apologetically toward Tessa.

"She can't be here. We have to make her leave." Will said, his arm resting against the door knob.

"She's right Will. She's old enough. And she's your sister. You don't even seem fazed by it. You should at least say hello, Will." Jem said concerned.

Will opened the door slightly. "Hello sis. Nice to see you." Slamming the door shut, Will stalked off to his room, leaving Jem tensed beside him. _When will this boy ever learn? _

"Will, _please._" Tessa begged stumbling down the hall. She managed to leave the dining room without anyone noticing, in the hopes of catching up with Will. She hoisted her skirts up and continued running.

"What do you want, Mrs Carstairs?" Will said smugly.

"Will, don't. I'm not even married yet-" He muttered something under his breath which Tessa could not catch.

"I- Why are you being so cold now? Especially to your sister Will? The curse is cured-"

"There was no curse in the first place. If you're going to criticise me, at least get your facts right, Mrs- Miss Gray." Will's look was cold. Tessa stared down at her hand, thinking about the day she crushed Will's heart, stomped on it and threw it into the bin. Will had started walking away, and Tessa felt words rising up at the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry!" She called out, unable to stop her words from escaping.

Will turned around and gave her a cold look one more.

"Sorry. You're _sorry._" He glanced down at her brown boots, sighing. "You know what? Never mind. Jem is my _parabati _and you are his wife. Almost. Good day to you, Miss Gray." He said, walking off with his head to the ground.

"Why do you have to be so... Ugh, I don't even know anymore!" Tessa said, running once more to catch up with Will. "You've just..." Tessa felt herself tearing up. _Tessa Gray, you are not going to cry. _She scolded herself.

"I've just what, Tessa?" Will's voice softened slightly. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand, Tess."

"Understand what?" Tessa said, now shaking slightly. Will sighed. "How I might feel."

"And how do you think I feel Will? In all seriousness now. You don't think I feel terrible? You don't think I feel-" Tessa sighed heavily. "You know what? I'm just..." She paused. "Sorry." Tessa pushed pass Will and walked to her room. She could hear Will's footsteps as they passed her room. Picking up one of her favourite books, she eased herself into her bed and began to read.

A soft knock on the door startled Tessa awake. Moving the book that was in danger of falling onto the hard wooden floor, Tessa got up to answer.

"Hi," Tessa had been expecting Jem. "Sophie. Hello."

"Charlotte told me that she would like to meet you in the library Miss. She said it's very important." Sophie was already leaving before Tessa could ask anymore questions. Patting down her dress to try and get rid of the creases and brushing her loose curls, Tessa rushed off to the library.

"Okay, so you're sure gold is good?" She heard Charlotte say before entering.

"Yes. I am." Jem's soft voice was barely heard. By Tessa as she entered.

"Charlotte?" Tessa noticed Jem look up and smile as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Tessa. We were discussing wedding arrangements and we wondered if you would like to help us decide." Charlotte smiled at her then at Jem. "Sit." She patted the chair next to her. Tessa made her way across the room to the chair that Charlotte was still patting. As Jem and Charlotte explained the arrangements to Tessa, Tessa's mind seemed to drift away until she heard the last two words of their explanation.

"A week?" The words stood out in her mind.

"Isn't that great? We can make it sooner if you like, Tess." Jem put his hand on top of hers.

"No, no. A week will be great." Tessa said, a wave nausea flooding her mind. A week was too soon, what was she thinking? She was only sixteen after all.

"I'm just going to fetch a drink. Would you like anything Jem? Charlotte?" Tessa got up from her chair.

"No, no that will be fine." They both said in unison. _Thank God. _Tessa thought to herself. _Now I won't have to hurry. _She took a deep breath in and hurried out of the library and into the kitchen.

"Will? What are you doing?" Tessa was startled to see Will in the kitchen.

"What does it look like?" He said, his back stiffening. Tessa didn't say anything.

"Could you pass me a cup please?" Tessa said, her eyes shifting around the dark room. Will grunted and passed her the cup. They stood in silence whilst she filled her cup with water.

"Goodnight Will." Tessa turned her back on him and started to walk back to her room with the cup resting in her hand. _I'll tell Charlotte and Jem I was tired. It is about nine. _

"Tessa." Will said before she had fully closed the door.

"Yes, Wi- Mr Herondale?" Her pulse grew faster.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt Jem." Will spoke softly. "He's," Will took a deep breath. "Dying." Will managed to say. "Yes, Will. He is." Tears burned at the back of Tessa's eyes.

"So, whatever you do, don't hurt him." Will waited for Tessa to say something. "Please." He whispered as she was walking out. After that moment, Tessa felt like she was in a book. Being controlled by somebody who was writing her story.

As she reached her room, she saw Sophie and Gideon stood near Sophie's room speaking in hushed voices. Not wanting to interrupt, Tessa took to the living room which was in the other direction.

"Cecily?" Tessa said, surprised once she arrived.

"Um..." Cecily paused. "Who are you exactly?" She said, looking Tessa up and down.

"T- Tessa." Tessa said awkwardly.

"Oh. Cool."Cecily didn't seem interested whatsoever. "So... What do you guys do for fun?" Cecily sat upside down on a chair.

"Not that." Tessa forced a smile. She knew she should try and be happy.

"Why does Will not like me?" Cecily said, turning the right way up. Tessa was startled by the question.

"Um, he-" Tessa paused to think. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask him." Cecily sighed. "Maybe." She sighed once more. _Will she ever stop sighing? _Tessa thought to herself. "Mortmain says he's going to get you back." Cecily finally said. This, Tessa couldn't take. She found herself suddenly seated on a cream coloured sofa. "Chill." Cecily bit her lip. She then proceeded to look up. "Will." She smiled sweetly.

"Tessa what's wrong? I heard you two talking." Will said as he made his way to Tessa. Tessa was breathing heavily now, almost hyperventilating.

"Cecily, what did you say?"

"That Mortmain was going to get her back. I'm not sure for what though... Or how." Cecily finally started to look worried.

"Is she going to be okay?" She sat herself down beside Tessa.

"Should be." Will sat on the other side of her.


End file.
